1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint film protection sheet for protecting a paint film from damages such as scratches, dirt deposits, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
During transporting, storing, aging or constructing an article having paint film (e.g., painted automobiles and their components or metal plates such as a steel plate and their molding, or the like) as a known means to prevent their surfaces of paint film from receiving damages etc., protection sheets are adhered to the paint film. A paint film protection sheet used for such a purpose is generally constructed to comprise a pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) layer on one face of a resin substrate sheet (support substrate) so that it can serve the protective purpose when adhered via the PSA layer to a paint film as an article to be protected. For example, for constituting a PSA layer in a paint film protection sheet for automobile use of a polyisobutylene-based PSA is known (Japanese Patent No. 2832565). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-3420 discloses a paint film protection sheet that comprises a support substrate provided with a rubber-based PSA layer containing a highly polar inducer.